stood up
by caphatfield
Summary: Weiss has been stood up... again but this time instead of leaving and going home a stranger sits down and she has one of he best dates of her life.


Weiss sat at the table tapping her finger in a fast motion. She checked her watch again, an hour that's how long she had been waiting for her boyfriend. They were supposed to have dinner tonight but it seems that she was being stood up. The waiter walked up to the table for what felt like the millionth time.

"Would you like to order, Miss Schnee?" He kindly asked.

"Just a few more minutes please." She answered and he nodded before walking away to attend to another customer. Weiss glanced around and noticed that some of the other occupants were whispering and glancing at her. Weiss felt utterly embarrassed and was about to get up and leave when a voice stopped her.

"Hey babe sorry i'm late I overslept."A voice exclaimed loudly and Weiss turned to see who had sat down across from her to see a girl she kinda recognized from her calculus class at school. The girl then leaned in and said quietly.

"Names Ruby. just go with it, yay? Whoever stood you up is a dick." The newly introduced Ruby said. Weiss contemplated for a moment on one hand she could go home and most likely cry and then call Neptune and yell at him. On the other she could hopefully enjoy a dinner with a girl she barely knows yet the same girl is saving her from public embarrassment. Making her decision she leaned back in her chair.

"I was starting to think you'd never show." Weiss said and Ruby grinned a bit as they noticed that the others in the restaurant had turned their attention away.

"So let me introduce myself properly. I'm Ruby Rose it's a pleasure to actually meet you 'cause we never talk in class."

"Weiss Schnee and likewise. Thank you by the way but don't think saving me from public embarrassment means a free meal." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Don't worry I can pay my share… hopefully, this is a little more higher class than what i'm used to." Ruby admitted looking around.

"Well just don't order anything overly expensive or you'll have to wash the dishes." Weiss Jested.

"Meh wouldn't be my worst job." Ruby said in a similar matter. Weiss was surprised she had never felt this at ease talking to what was basically a stranger.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I was walking by when I spotted a friend in here." Ruby gestured to a black haired girl a few tables away who was reading a book and enjoying lunch. "Then I saw you over here and the way you looked it seemed like you could use a friend. That and I've always wanted to talk with you but as soon as class is over you're out the door."

"Well I wanted to spend time with my ex boyfriend."

"Ex?"

"Yes after this i've decided i'm breaking up with him, believe it or not this isn't the first time this has happened." Weiss explained.

"Well I stand by my earlier statement when I said he is a dick." Ruby said and the waiter approached them again. They ordered and sat in silence for a moment before Weiss spoke.

"You know you're one of the few people who are actually interested in me and not my family name or money." Weiss commented.

"Ya well I never really cared about someone's family name and as for money I can say I live a pretty comfortable life. Besides I want to get to know the real you so talk." Ruby said.

"About?"

"Anything." Ruby said with a smile. Weiss smiled back and started talking.

* * *

They talked for hours swapping stories and sharing fond memories getting to know each other. Finally around midnight the restaurant they were in was closing forcing the duo to leave. Before they parted ways Ruby spoke up.

"Hey do you uh… Want to do this again sometime." Ruby asked shyly.

"My Ruby are you asking me on a date?" Weis said with a slightly joking tone.

"Yeah, so what do you say."

Weiss blushed a little and glanced away before turning to the other girl. "I would love to. See you tomorrow. Weiss turned to walk towards the limo that lie in wait. Ruby grinned and also turned away walking toward the parking lot toward her car. As Weiss drove away she could have sworn she heard Ruby yell "Yes! I finally got a date!". Weiss just shook her head and leaned back in the seat.

 **A/N; So this story came out of nowhere and I wrote it in like twenty minutes but believe it or not this story was inspired by something I saw on Ifunny. Anywho i'm just here to say that this is a one-shot because i can't afford to to write another series when i can barely keep up with the story's have now. Well hope ya'll enjoyed and see ya in the next story.**


End file.
